


Two Sons of the God of the Underworld

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ...should i mention each god twice, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Each god has Multiple Aspects and Hades game Aspects happen to be more prominent, Percy will probs most likely only be mentioned, also Achilles will know Nico ! bc reasons :D, also uhhhhhhh ooc bc yea, bc fresh in mortal minds rn yanno, bc i am Not able to write for Nico like i used to way back when in my olden days, but he does know him, clovis is only a mention too, crossovers, does that make sense, from Zag's perspective but Nico will be comin to his Tartarus, havent decided if i'll explain those reasons in fic or not yet, idk what to say whoops, if not then uh, just read it wont get that complicated in this fic i can say that, maybe not overly so but it's there, not that that was good in itself :p, think of it as uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Zagreus doesn't have siblings. He knows this as fact.Nico was sure Hazel was his only one, though hardly even his sister she was, considering she is Pluto's child, not Hades'.Zag's never heard of this "Camp Half-Blood," and he so desperately wants to know what it is.Nico went through Tartarus once, and this is SO not how he remembered it."He's your brother, boy."...Who in the hell is Hades speaking to?!
Comments: 49
Kudos: 259





	Two Sons of the God of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello !!! Zag is back and up to stupid crap
> 
> there has been ONE whole other fic for this au (that i've seen) in which pjo meets Hades (2018) and the fusion happened w,,,,, Zag and Percy. Which; bless you, authour who wrote that, but like,,,,, Nico is right there, and hes a son of Hades himself, fellas this has POTENTIAL-
> 
> anyway. Mx Zag is off his shit but i wrote what i wrote so here we gO

Zagreus wasn't expecting there to be much of a fuss when he woke up from one of his rare naps, but even before he had opened his green and red eyes, he could hear the commotion of Shades and Chthonic beings alike shuffling along just outside the opening of his room. As he pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing the remainder of his exhaustion from his face as best he could, he heard his father's voice rise briefly, words unintelligble, for once. It had been quite some time since Hades, Lord of the Underworld, had risen his voice, the return of the Queen, his wife and Zagreus' mother, Persephone keeping his temper at bay. However, this time, Zagreus could not sense out his father's anger, but he did not like to take chances when it came to this sort of thing. If he were mad at one of the Shades, surely Nyx, goddess of Night and resident primordial being of the House of Hades, could step in (for Persephone was currently on Olympus, taking care of some sort of business), but Zagreus still did not like idea of his foster mother dealing with this on her own. So, pulling himself to stand, he donned his clothes and made his way out of his room, Shades moving out of the young god's way to let him pass.

"Zag," Called a voice from his left, causing him to glance to the Lounge; the eldest of the Erinyes, the Furies, Megaera, had called to him from the doorway, flanked by the floating gorgon head and Head Custodian of the House, Dusa, and the god of Gentle Death himself, Thanatos, at Dusa's right. Each of his friends' faces held an odd expression, as if they were equally confused and perturbed by something.

"What's going on?" He walked up to the three, only glancing to the main hall to try and get a glimpse of what his father was doing. He could see Nyx and his mentor, his other father figure, Achilles, standing side by side, a smaller figure a few paces from his father's desk. The figure's arms were waving about, expressive as they spoke, and his father seemed... Exasperated, but not angry, with them.

"Something that _shouldn't_ be," Thanatos grumbled irritably, his hold on his scythe tightening. "This whole situation can disrupt a lot of careful balancing. It's foolish that he was sent here. _What_ was he thinking?"

Behind him, uncharacteristically awake and seemingly the only one in a good mood, lounging on a chair, was Hypnos, Thanatos' brother and god of Sleep. He was writing something on his parchment as Zagreus walked up and Thanatos spoke, but he referred to his brother all the same without looking up.

"Oh, don't be like that, Than!" He said encourgagingly, though Thanatos did not look convinced. "I think this is a great thing; I rather like Nico, after all! He's a kind guy when you get down to it!"

"'Nico?'" Zagreus repeated in question, but Thanatos continued on ahead of him, not acknowledging that he'd even spoken.

"Just because _you_ like him doesn't make this situation any better." Thanatos sighed, though he sounded like he had little faith in his own words. "That doesn't make the situation less of a mess, either.

"Besides, it's not as though _I_ hate Nico, either. I haven't forgotten how he's helped. It's just... It's so _complicated_."

"Let's go back a bit," Zagreus tried again, holding his hands up. Than and Hypnos looked to him, Dusa and Megaera already doing so. 

"Who in the world is Nico? Is that some new Shade?"

Thanatos snorted, saying, "It would be an easier explanation if he was," but Hypnos was the one who granted him with an answer, a bright grin coming to his features. 

"Why, he's just one of the greatest people _ever_ , Zag! A great warrior, he'll surely make his way to Elysium when his time comes! After all, he assisted the Olympians in fighting the Titans when they went to attack New York, convincing his family to fight with him, and he's aided even more gods since! He's as brave as you are, I'd be willing to bet! And best of all, he's great friends with one of my kids, Clovis, and I'm real glad for that, yanno; my kids hardly ever have an easy time making friends-"

"-you have _children_ like _that_?!" Megaera cut in suddenly, sounding astounded, as if this were the first she were hearing of the subject, and Zagreus was inclined to agree. After all, to start off, what was this about the Titans, and what in the name of his father was _New York_ -?

" **Zagreus**!" Came the booming voice of, speak of the devil (or god, in this case), Hades himself, the sound of it causing the House to shake in ways more than metaphorically. It caused them all to jump, Dusa giving a small "Eek!" as it happened, a trained reaction from them all from times before. Oddly, it steeled Zagreus' shoulders, as he always did before greeting his father, and he gave his friends one final glance (Meg gave him a look of empathetic confusion; Dusa looked worried; Thanatos wore a slightly tired expression; and Hypnos was still smiling, having only dropped a bit, about the subject of this Nico fellow) before moving out into the main hall, finding himself being looked at by several Shades, the court musician and his friend Orpheus (who looked just as confused as Meg), his father, and Nyx and Achilles. With the attention on him and away from the expressive figure, Zagreus was able to now study him, if only briefly.

He was maybe a few inches shorter than Zagreus himself, though he was definitely paler than Zagreus was, so much to the point that Zag briefly thought he _was_ a Shade that had caused a commotion.  
 _That can't be right, though,_ Zagreus thought, eyes narrowing slightly. The figure, quite possibly Nico, narrowed their dark brown eyes back.   
_That form... It's as much that of a living being as any of us!_  
Shades tended to have a bit of an opaque sort of look to them, and there was nothing on the sort on this figure, this person. They were solid, and their clothes were some Zagreus had never seen before, obvious designs on the cloth of his torso but completely unrecognizable to the young god. The cloth on their lower half was also odd, almost clinging to their frame, but the oddest-yet-most-normal thing was that all of the ensemble was black, the design being the only splash of colour. At the figure's left side, a black blade, most likely Stygian iron from the aura surrounding it, hung off their hip, hilt and handle as pure black as Mother Nyx's starry hair. An odd sort of choice only because Zagreus thought it was the business of the Underworld god's family to don themselves in mostly black, not others, but on this person, the entire thing seemed to fit. It was obvious they were comfortable, even in the Underworld as they were. As Zagreus finally stepped just ahead of them, he could feel the same sort of aura coming from them as his father, even Thanatos, gave off; the aura of death. Though, most randomly yet not unpleasantly, the figure had the faint scent of rain, sticking out to Zagreus because his latest travels to the realm above had been whilst it rained (an experience he hadn't encountered before then).

"So this is him?" The person spoke first, glancing to his father with only a brief up-and-down look to Zagreus. The casualness of it all was a bit startling; Zagreus spoke to his father like that, but why would anyone else? Did this person have a death wish?

"Indeed," Hades replied with a curt nod, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes, as if he was holding on to something. Zagreus didn't much like that look, as he didn't know whom it was aimed at.

"This is the 'warrior,' as you put it, Zagreus."

"I'm sorry, the _what_?" Zagreus scoffed, looking up at his father in confusion, but the figure ahead of him nodded, running a hand through his shoulder-length black hair. There was an odd sort of familiarity to him that the young god could not place, and it was beginning to be a bit bothering; Zagreus liked to know everything he could.

"My lord, with all due respect," came Achilles, moving from Nyx's side to Zagreus'. He did well to not run into the other, though he didn't regard them coldly. 

"Surely there is someone else you can send in his place. This issue... Is it not for the others?"

"Hey, my father Hades told me to ask for him specifically, after the Fates gave us that prophecy. Which, by the way, I think I can't back out of; there's an Oracle of Delphi at Camp, yet the three grandmas came to me themselves."

"You speak of the Fates that way?!" Achilles interrupted incredulously, glancing back at Nyx, who looked just as surprised to hear her daughters referred to in such a way, but the figure only waved the question away.

"I can't just come back with a random replacement." Was the final word on the matter, though the way he phrased the statement was odd. 

"What do you mean my father, and worse yet the Fates themselves, asked for me specifically?" Zagreus got in, leaning over slightly to look at the figure. Confusion covered his face like a shadow. "What the hell do you mean by a ' _warrior_ ,' as well, I- I don't mean to rain on any parties, here, but so far as I know, I'm just a god? Not a particularly good one, at that, considering I _die_ as part of my job even though I'm supposedly the god of _life_. 

"And, for the love of Olympus, _who_ is this Nico character? What in the world is going on? I take a single nap and suddenly I've missed _everything_."

Achilles and Nyx looked at Zagreus sympathetically, but his father Hades laughed as if he had been holding onto the action, shaking his head as he moved some parchment on his desk aside.

"That _'character',_ bo-Zagreus, is right there in front of you."

Pointing to the figure, his father went on, as if this wasn't the most confusing situation that had ever happened. 

"That there is Nico di Angelo, demigod son of the god of the Dead, Hades. Nico, that there is Zagreus, god-prince son of the god of the Dead, myself. He is your brother, boy."

There was silence as everyone within the House stared on at the scene, the statement weighing heavily in the air as if it were an anvil above their head. In the distance, past the rustle of the River Styx and the roaring but distant flames of the Phlegethon, Zag could have sworn he heard laughter, as if on the non-existent wind. The figure, Nico, stared straight at Zagreus, who in turned stared at Nico, almost as if waiting for the other to say something first.

They settled on doing so together. "My **_what_**?"

"Lord Hades," Nyx said in exasperation, a hand coming to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Zagreus withheld the urge to gasp; nothing had _ever_ made Mother Nyx react in such a way before. "Surely this is not the time for such a discussion. These matters are, rather unfortunately, time-sensitive. 

"And dearest Achilles, I understand your concern, but rather unfortunately still, we cannot go against the call of Hades himself. Neither present company nor the one who sired di Angelo." She set her hand upon the late warrior's shoulder, gently bringing him back to her side, as if she were the one afraid of Nico. If he was offended by the action, though, he made no move to express so. 

"We must simply have faith in them both. If nothing else... As they are both sons of the Dead, they will always have place to return here." She added on, though she did not sound happy about such a statement. Zagreus and Achilles both were unhappy to hear it.

"That's if the Underworld is even _left_ ," Nico noted, waving his left arm. "Which it very well could _not_ be. 

"Besides... No offense, but this Tartarus is sorta tame compared to the one I got forced into. I'd get bored here; I'd rather go to _my_ father's place."

"Well, _do_ pardon our not being entertaining to you, _boy_." Hades said in irritation, but he sat back in his chair instead of growing irate, a hand stroking his beard. Once again, Zagreus had to withhold the urge to gasp, for the action meant his father was _nervous_.

"You're much like each other, I'll say that much," he mumbled, frowning. "But the Shade has a point. Is this not _your_ issue? Why would Hades ask for my son in particular? Be it that you and your little camp isn't enough?"

"Neither one is, no," Nico answered immediately, shaking his head. Briefly, a glowering look appeared on his features, and from the corner of his eyes, Zagreus could see several Shades, Achilles included, visibly shudder, as if the temperature had dropped around them. "Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter... The demigod children of the Greek and Roman gods aren't enough for this enemy, as I was told. Besides that, they weren't included in the prophecy, _Zagreus_ was. It's the only thing I can go off of, so I'm just trying to do as it was explained.

"Personally, though, if I can be honest here, I'm no more happy about this than any of you." He continued on with a bit of a brighter tone, gesturing to Nyx, Achilles, and everyone around in general. He looked directly at Zag as he continued, "For one, I don't know you at all, Zagreus, and for two, this enemy... Well, I'm not excited for it. This is worse than the Titans, the giants, Gaea, and the Triumvirate and Python _combined_. Do you know how _hard_ that is to admit?"

"Wh-What am I-" Zagreus cut off several people, having spoken too fast to even tell who was trying to speak, but as they fell silent, he was able to continue. 

"Okay. Fine. I... I don't really understand why we're referring to my... Our? Father as two separate people here, but... What, _exactly_ , are you even here for? Besides me, what was it that brought you here?"

Nico di Angelo was silent for a quick moment, all but a beat of the heart, as if he were deciding on if the truth of the matter was worth letting Zagreus even know. For what it was worth, he felt that it was; how could he go off with some... _Stranger_ , if he didn't know the facts?!

"I came here because my father and the Fates asked me to," Nico finally shrugged, spreading his arms, "and they told me to find you because your power would be useful."

"But for _what_?" Nyx asked, sounding concerned. "For this to be even above my own sister, Gaea, and her brood... and I dare not to _entertain_ the Romans..."

"Worse yet that this is a problem even _that_ hero can't solve..." Achilles added with a murmur, but his words weren't unnoticed by Nico.

"Oh, it isn't," he said rather darkly, "because he's the one who _caused_ it in the first place."

Ignoring Achilles' slowly-growing shocked face, Nico turned back to Zagreus, arms finally crossed over his chest. Zagreus was startled to find the other was quite muscular, having thought him to look rather skeletal. 

"My idiot friend caused a primordial god to awaken from a millenia long nap and pissed him off, and I need your help getting him back and sending this god to sleep again. Or, just, getting my friend back and convincing this god to not wreak havoc upon any of us. Either one works, so far as I am aware. In any case, it's been said that you're in the business of making friendly with many people, so I came to ask for your help on making nice with this one; you may be in the prophecy, but it's courteous to ask. Father said so, anyway, and I don't disagree."

"I'm... I. Huh. Well, I, er, _s_ _uppose_ that's correct." Zagreus said in defeat, deciding not to fight this particular battle. There was no guarantee he was going to get answers anyway, with the way conversation had been going thus far.

"Who is this god, the one you've been speaking of, that this friend of yours so awoke, anyway? You seem rather sure they could bring about some sort of calamity."

Nico set his jaw, glancing briefly to Nyx, as if in apology, before concluding what he had to say.

"That's because he can. It's Erebus, the god of darkness, a primordial son of Chaos and thus one of the first gods to ever exist. Erebus was awakened by Percy Jackson, modern demigod son of Poseidon, and now nobody knows where either one is."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was so self indulgent but i'll maybe add a second chap some day to sorta explain more of what i hinted at and also bc i rlly wanted to do a scene where Zag and Nico talked one on one but it got so late as i was writin i decided to cut it ;;; so who knows if i will ancjas
> 
> also canonically percy never gets a break so i wont give him a complete one either bc i gotta do smth huh 
> 
> Here we are tho !!! At the end :D !!!!!
> 
> Pls leave a like and comment if u enjoyed, they rlly mean a whole lot to me !! You should always leave a like and comment on ur fave creators stuff bc it encourages us to keep creatin !!!


End file.
